Harry's Family
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry had been gone for his fifth year and had returned for the weddings of Remus and Bill. But come on this is Harry, we all know someone's gonna mess this up.


It had been a year since anyone had seen Harry. Remus and Bill knew where he was and weren't talking. Remus had told Sirius where Harry was and the 'dogfather' didn't say a thing either. Remus had told Harry that they wanted him to be his and Bill's best man. Harry had agreed and told them that he'd be there the week of the wedding.

( _week of the wedding; the Burrow_ )

A young man had appeared at the Burrow, he was dressed in black robes and boots. He walked up to the front door and knocked. Just then someone had opened the door and saw him. Her hair was in a ponytail, she was dressed in a shirt, capri pants, and flats. Her brown eyes had locked on to him and tears came falling out softly. She gasped and covered her mouth, he smiled at her and held out his arms.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to hug me?" He said, she leaped into his arms and held him as if she let him go he disappear and she'd die. He just held his oldest and dearest friend as she cried on his shoulder. He held her at arm's length, "how are you Mione?"

She got off a cheerful chuckle, "where had you been?" She asked as she grabbed his arm.

"Remus and Bill didn't tell you?" She shook her head. He lowered his hood revealing his hair, it was long and braided into Viking braids with tribal tattoos on the scalp. (T _hink Ragnar Lothbrok's hairstyle but longer in the back_ )

"Those are…"

"Wakadian Tribal tattoos." He took off his robe revealing his body. He was dressed in a black bodysuit with one side of his top in red, yellow, green, brown and gold tribal designs. He also had on bluish-silver rings on his middle fingers. He also had on earrings in his ears of the same metal. Hermione was in shock, not at what was on his body but, what wasn't.

The scar and his glasses were gone. "Wait a minute, where's…?"

"The scar and my glasses? Part of the story." So he told her everything that happened to him, turns out that Superman had wanted him as his heir, the Kree wanted him as well with Captain Marvel training him and giving him some of her powers. He was trained by Doctor Strange and Doctor Fate, getting rid of the Horcrux which healed his scar and eyes. "I was adopted by Queen Ramonda of Wakanda as well."

That was when Molly had seen him and got mad. "Where Have You Been Young Man?" She said, "we are going to get your haircut and…"

"Touch my hair and I'll make it that you'll never be able to hold your kids again." He said simply. "You seem to forget, I'm not your child."

"How Dare…"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm not going to be staying here anyway. I'm only here for the wedding. Remus and Bill had made me their best man. You think I'm going to marry Ginny, you got another thing coming. So, if you don't want me here then find another venue for the four to get married. Or leave me alone, I don't deal with thieves." He walked off and went to find Remus or Bill.

"I can't believe this!" Said Molly, "I didn't raise him to be like this!"

"You didn't Mrs. Weasley!" Said Hermione, "his mother is dead! He was raised by those horrid people he's cursed to call relatives. Good thing he did leave and found people who cared about him."

"Yes, us."

"Wrong." Molly was about to slap her when she drew her wand on to her. "You hit me I'll make your life a living hell and not even Dumbledore can help you." With that, she went to find Harry.

( _With Harry_ )

Harry hugged Bill and Remus, then Tonks and Fleur as well. "It's been a year since we last seen you Harry." Said Remus.

"Yeah, where you been?" Said Bill, so Harry told them everything he told Hermione. They were surprised and amazed by his story, "you were trained by Doctor Strange And Doctor Fate?"

"Yeah, I was." He said.

"So, are you ready?" Asked Remus.

"As I'll ever be. Just tell me what I need to do." So they did and they got ready.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle had seen Harry and overheard that he wouldn't marry Ginny. She gave off a sigh of relief but she wanted him to marry Fleur and not be related to Ginny. 'Now how can I get Harry to marry Fleur?' She thought.

( _Gringotts_ )

Harry was in Ragnok's office, they were talking about sending his vaults out of Magical Britain and into a Magical Swiss bank account. "Thank you Ragnok for understanding." He said.

"Lord Potter," the bank president said. "I have to deal with these morons in the Ministry as well. I can't wait to see their reaction to this." They shook hands and Harry left.

( _Ministry_ )

Minister Cornelius Fudge had heard that a highly powerful lord was going to take his money out of Gringotts UK. "We have to find out who he is and stop him from doing it." He said, "Amelia, we have to find out who this lord is and stop him from taking his money out."

"And by 'we' you mean 'me' and by 'taking his money out' you mean 'stopping your 'donations'?" She said Fudge was flustered.

"Just Do It!" He stormed out and Amelia had shook her head.

( _The next morning_ )

Harry was just relaxing and meditating in the Black Manor. Sirius had seen his godson meditating, Harry was in a black tank top and sweatpants. His hair was floating in the air, Sirius swore he could see mystical warriors around him. He was glowing and enjoying himself. But it was time for breakfast, he had to get Harry awake. One of the warriors had appeared in front of him. "What can we do for you, Lord Black?" She said.

"It's time for breakfast." He said.

"I shall awaken Lord Potter." So she disappeared and Harry opened his eyes. Sirius had to take a step back, he eyes were ethereal and glowed.

"Good morning Harry," Harry just yawned and stretched.

"Morning Sirius," he said. The glow from his eyes dyed down and he stood up. "Time for breakfast?"

"Yes, you know, you have to teach me that one day." Harry chuckled.

"You and mom." Sirius was in shock.

"Queen Ramonda?"

"No, Lily Evans is alive."

"How?"

"Another long story."

"I can't wait to hear this one. Where is she?"

"Well, she didn't want to come and is helping out the 'League'. Plus the Avengers had wanted to talk to her as well." So they sat down to eat.

Later, Harry was helping the girls with the rings, flowers, decorations, get fitted for his robes and place runes around the area for Death Eaters because… Tom.

( _Madam Malkin's_ )

Harry was standing in the middle of the store only in his boxer briefs with his arm out to the sides like a cross. Madam Malkin was measuring him and was getting heated at his buffed body. He had Norse rune tattoos on his arms and back. He still had his scars on his body but they weren't as bad anymore. He had an eight-pack set of abs and looked like a superhero. His skin was a rich caramel from being out in the sun and absorbing solar energy. When Malkin saw what he looked like under those robes, she just wanted to get a taste of him. She really wanted to know what those runes tasted like.

Harry took all of this in stride, he knew that this had to be done. So he wasn't embarrassed by showing off his body. "If I knew you were going to look Madam Malkin, I would've oiled myself up." He teased the shop owner, she went a glowing red almost instantly. She finished off with his measurements and he got dressed.

"T-They should be r-ready within the hour." She said.

"Okay, see you in an hour then." After he got dressed, he left the shop and headed out to look for something for Hermione as he promised he'd get her something when he was out. Just then he was surrounded by Aurors, 'here we go.' He sighed, "what did I do now Yaxley? Walk on the wrong side of the street? Didn't know Fudge was such a stickler." Yaxley glared and pointed his wand at Harry.

"You're under arrest Potter!" He said.

"What's the charge?"

"ON YOUR KNEES!"

"How's about: 'No'?" Yaxley went to attack him when Amelia had shown up and stopped him.

"What were you about to do Yaxley?" She said.

"I don't listen to you Bones!"

"If you're wearing a badge you do! Unless Fudge fired me and I didn't know about it." Yaxley started to sweat, "all Aurors go back to your posts or I'll have your jobs!" They did but Yaxley had drawn his wand and fired on Harry and he threw up a barrier sending the curse back at him. Yaxley went flying into a shop window.

"Moron!" He said, "what's up Madame Bones?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm all yours." So they went to her office and talked about what he was doing in Gringotts. "So he figured it out huh?"

"It's you?"

"Yep and I don't think I'll change my mind about that. I've donated about ten million galleons to the DMLE. It's in your vault for their use. Also, I'm going to be donating some special armor for the Aurors as well." Amelia hugged Harry.

"Thank you Harry," she said.

"My pleasure." Just then Fudge and a toad looking woman dressed in pink had stormed into the office like J. Edgar Hoover on a Tuesday.

"Can I help you, Cornelius?" She said

"Why isn't Potter in Azkaban?" He said.

"Because," said Harry. "If you put me anywhere near that place, I will ruin your life!"

"Hem, hem…" Said the toad.

"Yours too toady!" She glared at Harry.

"I AM DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE!" She screamed.

"So, am I supposed to be impressed?" Umbridge started to get mad and drew her wand and Harry stood up ready to take the hit when all of the sudden the room disarmed her.

"You really think I was going to allow you to use a wand in my presence?" Said Amelia.

"Amelia," started Fudge.

"I have found out who are taking their money out."

"Really, who?"

"Me." Said Harry, "and your attack on my person is not making me change my mind." Fudge paled so light he could be called 'Vanilla'.

"You Will Not Take You Vaults Out Of Britain And Submit To Us Potter!" Said Umbridge.

"Or else what? Gonna send me to Azkaban? Remember my threat." She got so mad she tried to kill him with the killing curse, wandlessly. He snapped his fingers tying her up and she hit the floor. "I'm through with you and this Ministry! The only way I'll come back is you two either get 'kissed' or thrown into the Veil. Acting like you running things. I don't see a crown on your head! LEARN YOUR PLACES!" With that he walked to the door, "it was good seeing you, Amy. I'll pray for you because you got to deal with these morons."

"Thank you for your prayers, Harry." She said, "I'll see you at the wedding." Harry nodded and left.

TBC


End file.
